


What Happened Two Nights Ago

by Aobajohsai



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rejection, hiiragi being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aobajohsai/pseuds/Aobajohsai
Summary: a gift for my mafunation. I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Yagi Shizusumi, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	What Happened Two Nights Ago

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my mafunation. I hope you enjoy <3

Hiiragi doesn’t remember how long he has had a crush on Shizusumi for but he does know that every time he is close to him (like less than 12 inches apart), his heart skips a beat and being in the same room together makes the butterflies flutter in the stomach. It especially did not help when Mafuyu bluntly told him to hurry up and get with Shizusumi. It made the vocalist question if he made it that obvious that he likes the drummer. If that’s the case then does he know his feelings towards him? Why hasn’t he asked him about it? Is Shizusumi choosing to pretend he doesn't know? Hiiragi was so deep in thought about these what if’s cases that he didn’t notice Shizusumi was trying to get his attention.

“Hiiragi,” the drummer lightly nudged at the vocalist.

“O-oh yeah” he managed to stutter out.

“I asked you what time practice will be tomorrow.”

“Oh, I was thinking around 5:30-6, does that work for you?”

He simply nods and looks ahead, leaving Hiiragi back to his thoughts once more. He knows that he can’t be keeping his feelings to himself for much longer nor can he wait around for Shizusumi to show any signs or hints of taking interest in the vocalist. So he decided to eff it and shoot his shot.

“Hey let's go to the park before we head home.”

He didn’t allow Shizusumi to voice his opinion, as he already changed his course of direction towards the park. He feels a little bad for dragging him to another place after band practice but needs to tell him while he still has the courage.

He wants to be more than friends with him.

“So are you going to tell me why you dragged me out to the park out of the blue like this,” Shizusumi asks with an eyebrow raise.

“Well, I uh..”

Shit, this was harder than Hiiragi thought it would be. He couldn’t utter a word, his heart is racing like crazy and he could feel his face burning up. He wouldn’t doubt Shizusumi could see him blushing even though it’s dark out with the streetlamps shining down upon them as he tilted his head a little, making a face.

“Listen it’s getting we shou-”

“I like you Shizusumi, like more than what we are right now.”

. . .

It’s been two days since Hiiragi confessed his feelings to Shizusumi and got rejected. He should’ve expected getting rejected, but like the idiot he is, he didn’t. Why? Because he thought that he may, just might have a chance of being with him. Instead, he ended up looking like a complete fool that night.

_“Is.. that how you truly feel?”_

_“Yes, I have for a while now.” Hiiragi’s heart was beating so loud that he thought even Shizusumi would be able to hear it. He can’t believe this is happening, it’s really happening. He finally confessed his feelings to Shizusumi after so long. Everything will be alright. Or so he thought..._

_“Was it before or after Yuki.”_

_What?_

_Did he hear that correctly?_

_Why did he bring up Yuki out of the blue like that? What does Yuki have to do with his confession? A million more questions ran through his head that he wanted answers for, but wasn’t able to utter a single one as his throat felt tight. Hiiragi couldn’t even look Shizusumi in the eyes, but Shizusumi kept his gaze on him for a little while longer before speaking up._

_“I’m taking your silence that you liked him after he killed himself,” he sighed a little, looking coldly at Hiiragi. “Sorry but I don’t want to be his replacement.”_

_His replacement? What the hell does that even mean? Why was he acting so cold to him all of a sudden?_

When Hiiragi came home that night, he cried himself to sleep coming to the realization that he ruined his friendship with Shizusumi because of something he does not even know what he did. But the way Yuki was brought up, he made it appear that Hiiragi had a crush on him when he was alive. It was absolutely ridiculous, he knew better than to crush on him since Yuki and Mafuyu were dating and showed no signs of breaking up.

Did Hiiragi say or do something around Yuki that caught Shizusumi’s action and made him think he took interest in the blonde? His head was hurting just thinking about it besides the fact that he was crying earlier. Thankfully tomorrow will be Friday and Hiiragi will have the weekend to himself to figure out how to fix his friendship with Shizusumi.

“Hey, Hiiragi do you know Shizusumi is? It’s his turn to clean the classroom today.”

That bastard Hiiragi thought to himself. How can he be so careless and neglect his school responsibilities like that? He wasn’t ready nor in the mood to talk to Shizusumi again after what happened two days ago, but he certainly doesn’t want his classmates to know that they are on bad terms, so he just agreed to go get him.

Lucky for him, he knows all of Shizusumi’s spots for when he wants to have time to himself. Hiiragi checked the first spot that came to mind. The nurse’s room. He comes here to catch up on some sleep or to avoid taking tests, but he likes coming here a lot. When he entered the room, he saw one of the three beds being occupied.

Bingo.

He quietly walked over to the occupied bed and recognized Shizusumi’s curly messy hair. His back was facing him and he covered himself with a blanket. Hiiragi couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not but he couldn’t help but smile a little. Typical Shizusumi. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and let his hand put some of the drummer’s hair behind his ear.

“You idiot, you forgot that you have to clean the classroom today didn’t you.” then again it was usually Hiiragi that reminded him about his class duties. His mind trailed back to their conversation two nights ago causing the smile to fall a little. “That night...I wish I was able to tell you that I liked you before Yuki passed away. The reason that I couldn’t answer you was because I was shocked you brought him up and accused me of using you as a replacement for him. I have never seen you as a substitute for him. When Yuki was alive, you were the only one that my heart raced in circles, making it beat so fast and loud, and making me blush all the time. My heart always longed for you and only you Shizusumi.”

He was hoping the drummer would respond to him, but he got silent.

Hiiragi let out a low sigh. “I’ll tell them you aren’t feeling well and cle-”

A hand grabbed Hiiragi’s wrist as he stood up. “I’m sorry that I’m an insensitive asshole.”

He turned around to see Shizusumi facing him with a painful expression on his face and slowly sat back down to hear what the drummer had to say.

“I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that. I know you aren’t that type of person but the way you would look at him at times, made me believe you possibly..liked him as more than a friend and… not me.”

Though it was faint, he could see blush across Shizusumi’s face and he found it adorable. He couldn’t believe that Shizusumi was jealous. The vocalist wondered what kind of look he gave to Yuki that made the drummer assume this. _And... not me_. Hiiragi replays the last part of what Shizusumi said to him. So does that mean…

“..you like me, as more than friends?” He needs reassurance to know that his ears weren’t deceiving him and this is real.

He nods to his question and sits up from the bed and carelessly places his hand on Hiiragi’s cheek, leaning closer to his face. Before Hiiragi can process what’s about to happen, he feels something warm on his lips. That warm thing was Shizusumi’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long as he slowly pulled away.

“Let’s be official,” he whispered softly in Hiiragi’s ear, making him blush as red as a rose.

He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. This all feels surreal to him but he knows that this is happening. His longtime crush likes him back, kissed him, and now asked him out. The dreams will soon become a reality as he gives Shizusumi his answer.

“Yes, I would love that.”


End file.
